I Will Wait
by everyonesalesbian
Summary: Malydia: All Malia wants is for Lydia to let down her walls.


I had never heard her scream before. I mean I had heard everyone talk about it but I'd never heard it. How did she even have a voice left afterwards? It was like she was right next to me yelling in my ear. Maybe I had a heightened ability to hear her because I'm supernatural too. I guess that's why I heard what she said loud and clear...

**Allison. **

Before I knew what I was doing I was climbing out of bed pulling on my pyjamas and ducking through the window.. my dad wouldn't even notice – he was fast asleep on the sofa, drunk again. I didn't know where she was but I was running barefoot towards her potent floral smell. I didn't care what time it was or if anyone saw me. She needed me.

I was both annoyed and happy that her window was open when I began to climb up to her bedroom.. she really should be more careful. It was only a few minutes ago that I heard her scream and now I could see her curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed crying. I could smell the pain and anguish rippling off of her.

"Lydia?" I whispered, trying not to make her jump. Her head snapped towards me and I could see tears dripping down fast and heavy.

"Malia? Malia what are you doing here?" Her voice croaked and she no longer had the power behind her voice I had heard before.

I finally climbed through the window which was good considering I was beginning to lose balance on the windowsill.

"I.. I heard you scream and your smell led me here." I again whispered. She reached a delicate hand towards her face pushing away her long strawberry blonde hair and brushing away a tear at the same time.

"You don't have to whisper sweetie. No one's here but me and you." Since I had entered I hadn't seen a hint of a smile until now. She patted the edge of her bed so I crossed the room to join her. I was consumed by the smell of her and it again hit me how beautiful she was even when she was crying. When I was in the wild there was no difference between boys and girls really, only biology. Since changing back I had realized one of the main differences between being a coyote and being human was that it was not as appropriate to be attracted to girls as a human as it was as a coyote.

"Are you okay? Sorry that was a stupid question." I looked towards the bed instead of her eyes knowing I had to stop making mistakes like this.. god she would be better of with anyone else being here than me.

"No, no it wasn't. It's okay Malia. I was having a nightmare. I was.. I was remembering that night." Her voiced cracked and tears again made an appearance.

Finally I pushed through the gap between us and brought her tiny frame into my arms. My hands ran through her hair as her head rested on my shoulder, her body curling towards me.

"This is stupid. Nobody else is falling apart. It's been months.. I should be getting better not worse." She almost yelled.

I couldn't help but laugh which caused her to look at me questioningly.

"Lydia, I know I haven't been human for a long time but there's no limit on grief. I spent 9 years of my life running through the woods as a coyote because of mine. You don't have to be healed yet – you don't have to be healed ever if that's what it takes to remember her." I continued to stroke her head trying to hold back tears of my own.

"You're smarter than you think Malia. A lot smarter." Her hand touched mine and I felt sparks running through my body. Now is not the time Malia! Stiles and the others always told me things like that but somehow coming from Lydia it meant a lot. She was the hardest one to get close to because she was consistently throwing up barriers trying to close herself off from everyone else. I could smell the longing on her everyday. I knew she needed someone and god help me I was going to be the person to help her.

"You know.. the others they aren't coping as well as you think. I can smell it on them too. Especially Scott but he has Kira to hold him when it becomes too much. Stiles told me he has nightmares too. But he has Derek to comfort him. You need someone too. You know that right? You can't do this on your own." I kissed her tear stained cheeks.

I know she felt something towards me.. something different than she did with Kira and other girls. I didn't know what it meant but it seemed to be the same way I felt. Her orbs stared into mine and her face looked softer than it usually did... like she was trying to be happy.

"Malia.. you know I like you right? I mean you have to know that but-"

"Hey, hey I know. I know you loved her and not just like a friend. The others may not have sussed it but I can feel it coming off you in waves. I don't want to replace her.. I just.. I just want to take away some of the pain." I felt bad for interrupting her but I knew what she would say. She pushed herself towards her pillows and laid down. I got up to leave thinking she didn't need my company anymore but she turned towards me.

"Stay please. Please.. Malia just hold me."

So I did.

I wrapped my arms around her holding her close; her back against my chest, her hair in my face. My lips were so close to her soft pale neck and it took all my power to not stain her skin with a kiss.

"I do really want to be with you Malia.. I do. I just need time." She whispered so quietly a human wouldn't hear it but I did.

"I've got nothing but time Lydia." I said and kissed her neck. Before tightening my arms around her while she cried.

It was then, when we were the closest we had ever been, that I knew I would wait for her.

I would for her as long as I had to.


End file.
